Speak Up
Speak Up '- ''Season 1, Episode 5 Prev: The Spring Celebration Next: Rotten Easter Egg Island 'Speak Up '''is the fifth Season One episode of the ''It's Ni Hao All Over Again series and the fifth total. Plot Kai-Lan and her friends encounter a playground bully, and Cortish is unable to stand up for himself. So Kai-Lan and the others try to help him become assertive. Episode (The episode begins with Kai-Lan and her friends leaving the castle after lunch.) * {'''Kai-Lan} "Yeye! Gu Nai Nai! Me and my friends are going to the park!" * {Yeye} "Have fun!" * {Gu Nai Nai} "Be sure you come back home before sun down!" * {Kai-Lan} "Sure! We promise!" * {Munloosh} "Hey, isn't Frankie coming with us?" * {Inferope} "Yes. He said he'll be there." * {Loundro} "And he said he's going to show us this weird mushroom he found yesterday." * {Kai-Lan} "Let's get going." (The friends go to the park, where they saw Frankie the Frankenstein hanging out by the sand box.) * {Frankie} "Oh, good. You guys came. Come with me. I'll show you that mushroom." (Frankie lead the gang to a lake in the woods. In the middle of the lake is a large blue-green mushroom.) * {All Boys} "Woah!" * {Sunflowy} "That...looks...AWESOME!" * {Minstite} "Man, that mushroom must be rare." * {Inferope} "Mushrooms like those grow in dark forests, so they're not that rare." * {Kai-Lan} "Mushrooms growing in the dark? That's very different." * {Everyone} "Yeah..." (Suddenly, the friends heard kids screaming from the playground.) * {Minstite} "What's all the screaming about?" * {Frankie} "Let's go see..." (Kai-Lan and friends follow him down the path to the playground) "...Whoever is causing commotion over there must be one big troublemaker." (When Frankie, Kai-Lan, and her friends arrived at the park, they see a bunch of kids running from a large, spike ball. It's colored yellow, has a big green nose, black ovals for eyes, short and thick arms, and green rounded shoes.) * {Loundro} "That's ''the troublemaker?!" (''runs up to the creature) "Hey, you! Pick on someone your own size!" * {Frankie} "Razor! I should've known it was you!" * {Chimasey} "Razor? You guys know each other?" * {Frankie} "Yes. We haven't talked to each other since the first day we met...That was three years ago. Wasn't it, Razor?" * {Razor} "You got that right. Who are those people? You're friends...who aren't creepy? What about that girl? Aren't you a zombie in disguise?" (laughs) * {Kai-Lan} (gasp) "I am shocked!" * {Inferope} "Hey, what kind of talk is that?" * {Munloosh} "Yeah, you don't look like a very fun guy at all!" * {Sunflowy} "I agree." * {Kai-Lan} "Frankie, were you and Razor friends?" * {Frankie} "Used to be friends, until one day he became the meanest bully in town. Ever since that day, he would just start to forget about me. So, me and Razor today are bitter enemies." * {Inferope} "I know it has been three years, but don't you guys ever feel like you should get back together?" * {Razor} "Why do you ask, brainy head? You think me and that ugly-manmade-creepy-looking freakazoid should get back together? Nuh uh, not a chance!" * {Frankie} "If that's what you want, then I won't get back together with you!" * {Razor} "Fine. Your choice, ex-friend. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go now." (When he starts to walk away, he accidentally trips over Cortish. Razor easily got furious.) * {Razor} "Oh! Here we go again..." (getting into Cortish's face) "With the little red blind kid who looks like he's from outer space. Don't you think you should go back to your home planet? What's it called? Planet Dork?" (laughs) (The other kids gasped at Razor's rude response to Cortish. They also noticed he's not arguing back. Instead, he cowers off, not saying a word.) * {Sunflowy} "Oh no! Well...some parts he said is true...but other things he said are just lies." * {Gwallon} "Razor! What a thing to say!" * {Razor} (teasing Cortish) "Hmph! I bet where you live everyone acts like a bunch of idiots! Hmph...Man, you're way too easy to pick on! I could just make fun of you all day, and you won't do anything about it!" * {Croaminch} "Hey, you leave that boy alone!" * {Razor} "Whatever. You better watch out, because I'll be looking for you." (With that, Razor walked away.) * {Croaminch} "Golly, that guy looks like he's on the dark side." * {Inferope} "...And he just teased Cortish right in front of us." * {Kai-Lan} "I want to speak with him..." * {Gwallon} (looks around) "Wait a second. Where is ''he?" * {'Chimasey'} "He might've ran home." * {'Inferope'} "Let's go see." (Kai-Lan and friends run back to the castle, where they thought Cortish might've ran off to. They enter the castle.) * {'Kai-Lan'} "Yeye! Yeye!" * {'Yeye'} (''walks into the scene) "What's the matter, Kai-Lan?" * {Kai-Lan} "Did you see Cortish come in here?" * {Yeye} "I believe I did. He's in his room." (realizes something) "...Something tells me your day at the park wasn't very good." * {Munloosh} "Oh, it was very, very, very ''bad. First, we met Frankie at the park. Then, he went to show us this really, cool, super-awesome looking mushroom in the dark and murky forest! Then, we heard children screaming and running away from this huge, big, and mean bully named Razor! We found out he is Frankie's not-the-greatest best friend, because they forgotten about each other! And then, Razor teases ''and makes fun of Cortish, ''which was the most ''terrifying scene EVER!!!" * {Kai-Lan} "...Next time, let me handle the explaining. Anyway, Yeye, I wanted to talk to Cortish. He seems like a very delicate little alien. But when Razor was bullying him, Cortish didn't do a thing." * {Inferope} "Right. He's most passive." * {Yeye} "...I see. It looks like what Cortish needs is assertiveness." * {Sunflowy} "Assertive?" * {Yeye} "Assertive means to stand up for your self with confidence." * {Kai-Lan} "That's kind of what I want to talk to him about. Is he in his room?" * {Yeye} "I think he is." * {Kai-Lan} "Come on, guys. Let's go to his room!" (Kai-Lan and the others go upstairs to go speak with Cortish. They found his bedroom door closed. Cortish is locked up in his own room.) * {Sunflowy} (knocking on the door) "Cortish. Come on out. We have to talk to you about something." * {Cortish} (muffled) "Is it about Razor?" (silent for a minute) "...I'm sorry. I'm not coming out." * {Chimasey} "Darling, please. It isn't about Razor, it's about you." * {Cortish} (muffled) "...Fine! You've got three minutes, and I'm not wasting my time of silence! So talk!" * {Kai-Lan} "Cortish, we couldn't help seeing you get yelled at by Razor. We thought you were going to do something about those awful things he said to you." * {Cortish} (muffled) "...Well, you guys weren't doing a good job helping me! Mr Big Thorns was chewing the smoothies out of me!" * {Munloosh} "Smoothies?" * {Inferope} "It's trash talk. Anyway, Cortish. We were ''helping you. What we're here for is to tell you about assertiveness." * {'Croaminch'} "Right. You just need to show that bully who's boss." * {'Cortish'} (''muffled) "How?" * {Loundro} "Just get angry with him! Tell him how you really feel about all that crud he said to you!" * {Gwallon} "Are you also going to expect him to use physical violence on Razor?" * {Loundro} "Yes!" * {Gwallon} "No!" * {Loundro} "Give me one good reason." * {Gwallon} "It's not gonna make things better for Cortish!" * {Minstite} "Yeah! He's way too young to be violent." * {Cortish} (muffled) "What's all the arguing about?" * {Kai-Lan} "Never mind that, Cortish. The next time you bump into Razor, just show him who's boss and tell him how you feel about those insulting remarks." * {Cortish} (muffled) "...Kai-Lan...what if he continues to say bad stuff about me?" * {Kai-Lan} "We'll be there for you, alright? It won't be just you." * {Cortish} (muffled) "Fine...I'll try..." (The others cheered. Frankie then comes into the scene.) * {Frankie} "Guys! I have the greatest news! My dad is nice enough to invite you guys to my mansion!" * {Gwallon} "Your what?" * {Inferope} "Are you guys rich?" * {Frankie} "It's not one of those rich mansions. It's more haunted. I have many ghostly friends there. Don't worry. They won't hurt you." * {Loundro} "Yeah!" * {Munloosh} "Woooo! PARTY TIME!!!" * {Cortish} (muffled) "What?" * {Chimasey} "Cortish, want to come with us?" * {Cortish} (muffled) ".......Okay." (Everyone cheered.) * {Frankie} "Awesome! Let's go!" * {Yeye} (comes into the scene) "That sounds like fun. Be back before nine." * {Kai-Lan} "We promise, Yeye!" (The gang go out to Frankie's haunted mansion, which he calls home. The house indeed looks abandoned. Everyone goes inside.) * {Chimasey} "It's really unpleasant here." * {Frankie} "It's not that old, though." * {Croaminch} "No need to worry none, Chimasey. We are ''going to have fun here, you know." * {'Frankie'} "In case you guys were wondering, my dad invited you here. My mom is about to come home, and she has a very big surprise for us." * {'Sunflowy'} "OOH! What's the surprise? What's the surprise?!" * {'Frankie'} "You'll find out." (Stein, Frankie's father, comes downstairs.) * {'Stein'} "Oh, Frankie. I see you brought your friends here." * {'Frankie'} "In the meantime, we'll set up the party for...my mother's surprise." * {'Munloosh'} "Which is...?" * {'Frankie'} "Nice try, Munloosh." (A while later, everyone was done with the decorating. Frankie's mother, Monstress, comes into the house, holding something.) * {'Frankie'} "That's the surprise, guys!" * {'Monstress'} "Say hello to Frankie's baby brother. Crawler." * {Everyone} "Baby?" (The infant monster Crawler looked up and smiled at everyone.) * {'Chimasey'} "Ahahahaha! How adorable! Can I hold him?" * {'Stein'} "Of course you can." (Stein picks up the child and puts it in Chimasey's arms.) * {'Frankie'} "Crawler. This is your brother. Frankie." (Suddenly, a crashing sound was heard. Razor was at the door. He stomps his way to the group.) * {'Razor'} "Hey! Frankie! You wanna challenge me to a...you wanna fight me?!" * {'Frankie'} "Razor! What are you doing here? Hope you're not here to cause trouble!" * {'Razor'} "Oh, this is more than trouble...Don't make me remind you of what happened first time you and I met." * {'Frankie'} "Razor, just stop it already!" * {'Razor'} "What's the matter, Frankie-stein? Don't remember? Having your senior moment there?" * {'Frankie'} "Razor, I told you to stop!" * {'Razor'} "Stop what? Your attitude?" (''laughs) (Baby Crawler just cooed.) * {Razor} "Hm. I think someone should teach this little sucker some manners. Hey Frankie, get into this little creep's face and yell at him..." (gets into the baby's face) "SAY EXCUSE ME!!!" (Razor's shouting scared the baby and it starts crying. Everyone gasped. Cortish suddenly gets mad.) * {Cortish} "How dare you!" * {Razor} "WhaaAAAT?!" * {Cortish} (raises voice in anger) "I said...HOW DARE YOU! Now listen here, Razor! Just because you're big, doesn't mean you get to be a bully! I mean, really? Yelling in a baby's face like that?! What does that do other than making the baby cry?! It just proves what a bad person YOU ARE!!!" (Razor was confused for a moment, then has a look of sorrow.) * {Razor} "I know. I am deeply sorry. I have been such a jerk before, which I wish I wasn't...even on that first day, Frankie." * {Frankie} "What are you saying?" * {Razor} "I'm say that...I will change from now on. Frankie, what do you say? You and I will not be enemies." * {Frankie} "Hmmm...Alright. We'll be friends again." * {Munloosh} (bouncing around happily) "Wahoo! The two enemies are friends again!" * {Sunflowy} "Alright everyone, let's get this party started!" * {Everyone} "Yeah!" (Everyone commences to continue the celebration of the monster family's new baby. Loundro walks up to Cortish.) * {Loundro} "You were just awesome out there, lil' dude! I mean, the way you were standing up to him...just awesome." * {Cortish} "Well, if you guys hadn't taught me to be assertive, I would've yelled in Razor's face." (Kai-Lan and the others had to agree.) ~ Kai-Lan: Dear Diary, My friend Cortish was taught a very good lesson. At first, he wasn't able to stand up to Razor. That's because he's shy. Thanks to me and my other friends, he was able to be assertive towards Razor and shows him how much of a bully he was t us. End of episode.